


Home For Christmas

by dancingpenss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: And Christmas songs, Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Disclaimer: I wrote this before anyone knew how Leo got back to camp so, Epilogue Now Included, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Written Pre-the Trials of Apollo, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingpenss/pseuds/dancingpenss
Summary: Really, it wasn't Leo's fault. Festus kept breaking down, and it didn't help that the monsters left over from Gaea's armies were pissed at Leo for blowing up their beloved Dirt Woman. But the point was, what with them having to make their way all the way back from Japan (don't ask how they ended up there), Leo didn't get back to Camp Half-Blood until Christmas Eve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I wrote a couple of years ago (before Trials of Apollo and Leo's next canon appearance) and never got around to crossposting. Hope you like. :)

Really, it wasn't Leo's fault. Festus kept breaking down in the most inopportune of places ("Serbia? _Really_?"), and every time they stopped for repairs or a lunch break, they were attacked by monsters left over from Gaea's army, who just happened to be pissed at Leo for blowing their beloved Dirt Woman up.

During the second attack, Calypso produced a long, almost needlelike blade and calmly helped Leo dispatch the last ogre or so; proving herself not only capable, but downright scary. Not to mention that she insisted on doing all the touristy things that they could to get her more acquainted with the modern world.

But the point was, what with having to make their way back from Japan, (Don't ask how they popped up there. No, _really_ , don't ask) Leo didn't get back to Camp Half-Blood until Christmas Eve.

He wanted to sweep in in his bronze dragon and be like, "Who missed the Bad Boy Supreme?" But Calypso put a stop to that, so they landed outside the camp boundaries, and proceeded to walk the rest of the way, hand in hand. It was really, really cold, but Leo lit one hand on fire to keep them warm, and their special made, fireproof winter clothes helped.

Leo expected to see camp bustling with activity, as it usually was. Instead, it was completely deserted. They wandered past the dining pavilion, the Big House and the cabins, which were vacant. Through the strawberry fields, and past the canoe lake, which was frozen over by a thin sheet of ice. Even the satyrs were seemingly missing.

Finally, Leo heard the strains of what sounded like "Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer" coming from the campfire arena. They quickly changed course and headed for it. Just as they neared the outside, someone tapped on a mike and the sound echoed. "Test? Test?"

Leo almost wanted to cry. It was Percy Jackson's voice. If Percy was alright, Annabeth would be too. Whether the rest of his friends were was still to be seen.

"Alright, so the rest of the Seven and I have been talking, along with Praetor Reyna, and we've decided to request a song." Leo sighed with relief. They were alive, more or less, probably. Calypso squeezed his arm gently as they paused to listen.

Percy sighed. "We all know that the hero who made the biggest sacrifice to defeat Gaea is still missing." Leo froze. Snow began to fall gently.

"But we also all know that Leo Valdez wouldn't give up so easily. We still hold the hope that one of these days, he'll come traipsing back into camp with a whole bunch of stupid excuses about where's he's been, so we can all take turns strangling him."

A few laughs from the campers. Someone (Clarisse?) shouted, "Big words, Jackson!" It sounded like the place was jammed full, and a quick glance confirmed it. No wonder the rest of camp was empty; both Greeks and Romans were packed shoulder to shoulder.

Leo wanted to run into the firelight and shout, _I'm here! I'm alive! Don't you see me?_ but when he made a move to go up there, Calypso stopped him. She shook her head. _Not yet._

"Anyway, we thought that there was one Christmas song in particular that would be symbolic of our, you know, trust that Leo will come back. So…Will, if you'd do the honors?" Crackles and pops filled the air as the mike was passed over to the son of Apollo.

"Thanks, Percy. Okay, this one's for Leo Valdez, special request." He coughed once, and began, his voice filling the cold air as he sang a capella. The snow was falling even faster now, and it began to collect on the ground.

" _I'll be home for Christmas_  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree…."

Leo wanted to laugh and sob and yell that he _was_ home, home for Christmas, but he couldn't move, couldn't make a single noise.

" _Christmas eve will find me_  
Where the fire light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams."

He unfroze, and with trembling hands, looked at Calypso. She nodded, and he started forward. His stomach felt like a hundred mechanical butterflies were doing the jitterbug. Leo faced into the arena and started walking. Will sang,

" _I'm dreaming tonight of a place I love_  
Even more than I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you…."

Leo entered the firelight, and the first campers on either side that noticed him gasped, and their neighbors turned to look, and gasped in turn. A huge Christmas tree was on the other side of the bonfire (burning brighter by the second) and on this side, a small platform was erected on which Will Solace stood, microphone now forgotten in his hand.

Leo stuffed his hands in his pockets, suddenly conscious of his appearance and the fact that everyone was staring like they'd seen a ghost ( _oh, very funny_ ). He wore the one Camp Half-Blood tee that he'd had on the day of the fight, regardless of the fact that it was worn and faded and burnt through in at least six places, along with the new army jacket Calypso gave him, and a pair of fireproof jeans. His tool belt was present, smudged with oil and grease as ever.

Leo's hair was wild, curly, and unruly as it always was, and he'd only grown taller by a fourth of an inch since he'd been gone. The soft _poof_ as his hair went up in flames and was patted out almost echoed in the uncanny silence.

Leo swallowed nervously. "Hey, don't stop the music for me, guys." He'd never been too keen on singing, and he didn't have a microphone, but Leo took a big breath.

" _I'll be home for Christmas_  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree…"

His voice echoed around gently, heard easily in the silence. Leo spotted Jason, and Piper with her hand over her mouth, practically sobbing (tears of joy, he hoped), Percy grinning so big that he looked like a doofus with Annabeth swaying to the sound of Leo's lone voice. Hazel and Frank were embracing, tears rolling down their faces, while Reyna and Nico just smiled.

" _Christmas eve will find me  
Where the fire light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams…_  
 _If only in my dreams._ "

Leo's voice faded away, echoing off the walls and trees around camp. A second of silence passed, and then everyone broke into wild cheers of laughter, happiness, relief, joy, and overall elation, flooding out of their seats and down to Leo.

The bonfire that night soared higher than anyone at Camp Half-Blood had ever seen it, and it is said that it will never soar that high again.

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of what happened after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd epilogue! It was written and posted after the first chapter by popular request on FFN, so I'm posting it here as well. Hope you like!

The Seven pushed their way through the crowd, Nico and Reyna close behind. Everyone drew back, allowing some space for them to breathe.

Leo looked down, unable to keep a grin off his face, even though his eyes were burning and threatening to overflow. He laughed shakily, sniffing. "Well, it must not have been that bad, I guess. I'm more the type for rock or hip-hop, though." Leo was nearly knocked off his feet by Piper's hug.

"You noble little _idiot_ ," she croaked into his ear.

"Miss me, Beauty Queen?" He wheezed.

She let go, eyes red and laughing. "Not at all, Repair Boy."

Jason folded him into a hug, glasses misting up. "My gods, Leo. Five months. We thought…well, sometimes we thought maybe you were dead."

Percy came up behind Jason. "Hey, lay off the poor guy, Grace. I know what it's like to have everyone think you're dead, and then be suffocated by hugs. It's unpleasant." Jason let go reluctantly. Percy seized Leo in a bear hug.

"Hey!" Leo protested, squirming. "It's unpleasant, remember?"

"That's the point. This is totally payback." Percy replied. "Group hug, everybody!" Hazel, Frank, Piper, Annabeth, and Jason joined in with gusto. Even Reyna laughed and said, "Why not?"

When they all finally let go, Leo, red-faced, turned to his left. "Okay, Calypso, this is everybody. I believe you've already been introduced to Percy Jackson. And everybody, this is Calypso. She's my, um. My girlfriend. Yeah."

The gigantic crowd said in unison, "Hi Calypso!"

Percy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Um…."

"It's alright," she reassured him. "I've forgiven you."

"It was still wrong to leave you, though. I'll always be sorry for that." He said quietly.

Nico stepped forward. "Leo, I don't know how you did it, but I felt you die. Not that I'm not happy that you're alive, I really am, but how are you here?"

Hazel nodded, looking at him quizzically. "Nico's right. I felt it when you, you know…died. I don't understand."

Frank turned to address Leo. "We feared for these months that it was our fault…you know we were the only ones who knew. You could at least tell us how you did it."

Leo sighed in exasperation. "If you'd all just calm down for a minute I'd tell you." He paused, as if reconsidering. "Although, it is a pretty long story. Maybe some other time…"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "You might want to consider that you are surrounded by over a hundred fifty demigods with weapons, Valdez. Now is not the time for jokes." She couldn't keep a straight face, but Leo turned a bit pale anyway.

"Oh, what could I do to stand against the might of the half-bloods' wrath!" He exclaimed dramatically. "Well, it started with a thought I had…"

And as he was surrounded by his friends at long last, next to a campfire, eating s'mores, and telling them his story, Leo Valdez was finally home.

(On Christmas morning, the next day, Leo woke up to find that everyone had gotten gifts for him, just in case—their faith in him was almost a bit scary—and he went into a frenzy freaking out that he hadn't gotten anything for anyone. When Leo sheepishly confessed that to his friends, they laughed, and Hazel gently told him that he was the best gift they could have gotten, no matter what.

He would always insist that it was a bit of dust he wiped out of his eye.)

 


End file.
